


Broken Heart, Broken Neck... Almost.

by flickawhip



Series: Susan Young's Romances - Escaping Abusive!Bergerac AU [1]
Category: Bergerac (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heart, Broken Neck... Almost.

Susan had limped her way out to her car, using it to get her where she needed to go, she had curled on the driver seat and used her mobile, praying that Rosa would pick up. 

"I need you..."

The words were weak, even as she watched the woman's shadow in the window of her bedroom. 

"Please..."  
Rose sleepily answered the phone.

"He *Yawn* Hello?"  
"Rosa..."

Susan's voice cracked and she spoke weakly. 

"I... Help me?"  
Rosa woke up fully at her voice. 

"Susan!"

She got up and flung on a dressing gown.

"I'll be down in a second...just hold on…"   
"O...okay."  
Rosa didn't even bother to tie her dressing gown as she ran down the stairs. She flung the door open.

"Susan...."  
Susan smiled sadly, barely able to get upright long enough to get in through the door, all but collapsing onto the stairs. 

"Rosa... my Rosa..."  
Rosa closed the door closed the door and came over to Susan. Susan looked up, at first nothing but sadness was in her eyes, her smile slight, but soft. 

"Nice view..."  
"Huh?"  
"You... aren't done up?"  
Rosa looked down and blushed.

"Oh...well...I....thought it would calm you down…"

She said lying through her teeth.   
"Liar..."

Susan teased gently, kissing her softly. Rosa kissed back.

"Maybe...but it still worked even if it wasn't intentional."  
"Oh, it definitely worked..."

Susan smiled. 

"You always do."  
Rosa smiled and stood up and held her gown fully open.

"Might as well do a full show…"  
"Then lose the robe..."  
"Maybe later...for now lavish my body with those divine lips of yours…"  
"That would require a sofa... or a bed."  
Rosa smiled and walked into her living room and lay down provocatively on the sofa.   
"We... may need to rethink the way we do this..."  
"Oh??"  
"He... kind of broke my ankle for me... before trying to snap my neck."  
"Ahhhh…. What do you suggest?"  
"Well, the bed is big enough for us both to lie down?"  
Rosa smiled and nodded, finally understanding.   
"Lead the way then beautiful..."  
Rosa lead her upstairs. Susan smiled and followed her slowly. Rosa led her to the bed and lay down on it, again provocatively. Susan smiled and slid into her bed. 

"So... where were we?"  
"You were about to lavish upon my body kisses and licks from those divine lips of yours."   
Susan smiled and kissed her way down over Rosa's body slowly, enjoying herself and taking her time. Rosa mewed. Susan purred and moved to kiss her way back up Rosa's body. Rosa sighed contentedly and stroked Susan's hair. Susan purred and moved to caress Rosa's body, her lips brushing Rosa's ear. 

"I love you... so much."  
"I know sweetheart… and I love you just as much."   
Susan smiled, barely pausing before she spoke. 

"Make love to me... please?"  
Rosa smiled and nodded and slid a hand down Susan's body and in-between her legs. Susan purred softly. Rosa began pushing three of her fingers into Susan. Susan arched and half-howled her pleasure, already fairly close to a release. She had been alone since she ran from Bergerac and, if she was honest, Rosa had always been the one to make her feel special. Rosa smiled and pushed in deeper with her fingers. Susan howled again, clearly close, desperate for the release she had been seeking since she ran from Bergerac.   
"Come for me baby."  
Susan soon cried out and came, hard. Rosa had smiled as she kissed Susan’s neck.   
“Good girl.”


End file.
